there was upon a vampire who falls deeply in love
by Grenny
Summary: la historia, pensamiebntos, sentimientos, dudas y amores de un vampiro, que no quiso serlo, que pese a decir que acepta ser un vampiro niega su naturaleza, y dice estar vivo!


Empecé dibujando con la yema de los dedos la curva que sus delgados labios, desprovistos de color reflejaban en su rostro, para luego abrirme paso en el calor de sus mejillas sonrosadas, de esa pequeña porción de piel, carne y hueso en su cuello, para besarlo, para intentar con todas mis fuerzas hacer de ella mucho más que un simple capricho, mucho más que la fuente de mi eternidad.

Estas manos, capaces de crear cosas maravillosas, también tienen la fuerza suficiente como para destruir todo lo que grandioso y maravilloso se creó una vez. Estas manos que ahora bajan recorriendo la suavidad de su cuello, que se deslizan con un dulce vaivén de olas en una caricia perfecta, fueron las culpables de tan desdichado final, de tan caprichoso e infiel destino, estas manos que acarician sus cabellos de muerte, sus enramadas espinas, sus rayos de luz coronadas sobre su frente, estas manos fueron su asesina.

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, como si la estuviera llevando directamente hacía la muerte, y siento su cuerpo arder contra el mío, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada palabra susurrada a su oído.

Sus brazos se cuelgan alrededor de mi cuello enredándose como una hiedra venenosa, atrapándome entre sus ramas y mis dedos con extremada urgencia se pierden alrededor de su cintura, y por un instante siento que con ella yo también me estoy muriendo, siento mi cuerpo temblar, sacudirse violentamente con ella, como si algo en mi estuviera tratando de escapar y yo con todas mis fuerzas tratará de contenerlo.

Me pierdo en el perfume embriagador que despide su cabellera negra, para tratar de distraer eso que dentro de mi quiere liberarse y pienso que a veces quisiera ser como ella, con cada día morir un poco más, envejecer, sentir que dentro tuyo hay vida, pero eso es solo un sueño, ni si quiera puedo imaginar cómo sería estar vivo, sentir que tu corazón en tu pecho late, no sé cómo se siente eso; solo tengo el consuelo de saber que una vez lo sentí, que mi putrefacto corazón inamovible una vez latió con fuerza, que mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, que este cuerpo una vez pudo verse reflejado en un espejo, que estos pies pudieron recorrer la tierra sin miedo, sin esconderse entre las sombras, que estos ojos pudieron una vez deleitarse con el sol, solo eso me queda de lo humano que fui, solo un deseo, solo una vaga pero fuerte idea de lo que fue ser humano, pero eso es algo que no recuerdo…solo sé que desperté y ya no era el de antes, tenía sed, demasiada sed…

Pero hace muchos años, siglos que perdí esa opción, no me dieron a elegir si quería convertirme en esto, nadie me pregunto si quería esto, nadie lo detuvo y ahora heme aquí, en este escenario con su corazón en mis manos, no, con su vida en mis manos y es como ser un dios que da vida cuando mueres, y es divertido pensar que morir es vida, porque no es ninguna mentira, tal vez carezca de sentido si no se explica, pero para los que son como yo, esos que viven la muerte, que renacen como el fénix de sus cenizas, tiene todo el sentido del mundo, pero la consecuencia de ser caballeros de la noche, dioses de la muerte, sombras, fantasmas es llevar sobre nuestras espaldas el peso del mundo entero, el rechazo, el miedo, el terror, el odio……cazados como si fuésemos animales, atemorizándonos con agua bendita, protegiendo sus cuellos con crucifijos, exhumando a sus muertos para clavarles una estaca en el pecho, temerosos de que sus queridos se conviertan en nosotros.

Cada vez que sientes tus huesos partirse, lo probaste, ese mismo e intenso dolor, ese sabor amargo recorriendo tu garganta, atravesándote como una espada, y escondido entre las sombras, teniendo que ser casi como un maldito fantasma, dolor agonizante sin muerte, sin muerte, no importa cuántas veces cortaste tus venas, no importa cuántas veces esperaste que ese autobús te arrollará, simplemente sufrías, agonizabas allí en la acera, y cuando creías que lo habías logrado, que al fin podías morir, las heridas se cerraban, la sangre putrefacta regresaba a tu cuerpo, tus huesos se regeneraban, y tu dolor se desvanecía…..

Y atrapado en esos brazos cálidos, me dejo llevar por su embriagadora presencia, por su desbordante alegría, por su sonrisa eterna, por sus palabras, y por esas cosas que siendo un asesino aún no entiendo…

Ese aroma, es como si aborreciera ese olor, como si quisiera poder hacerlo mío, impregnarme completamente de él, para que también fuera mío, tal vez solo eso me atrajo de ella, su aroma, su fragante y rebosante cuello….

Y ya no logro contenerlo más, en mi cabeza una voz en una extraña lengua susurra, y ella me mira, me mira con esos ojos pequeños y redondos, sonríe y ya no puedo soportarlo más, me hago a su cintura con una mano, apretándola contra mí, fuerte, y con la yema de los dedos paseo por la comisura de sus labios, recorriéndola, hasta encontrar su boca en la mía presa de un demoniaco plan, no sabía que cambiaria tanto….

Me hundo en su cuello, abro los ojos, y ya no soy el mismo, algo en mi cuerpo, en mi sangre arde y fluye con fuerza, abro la boca, y siento esta necesidad, este deseo de sangre, y mi boca , mi boca está seca, mi cuerpo esta sediento, con la lengua recorro su cuello, y violentamente , pero sin perder la suavidad estos colmillos en mi boca como dos filosas dagas desgarraron su piel, y en mi cuerpo siento ese elixir de exquisito y embriagador sabor recorrerme y regresarme las fuerzas,

La siento moverse, precipitarse en violentos espasmos de horror, y sus lágrimas, las siento caer de sus mejillas como si fueran mías, recorrer su cuello y formar parte de mi. Me separo de ella un instante, me mira y otra vez ese gesto, esa mirada juzgándome, atacándome, acaricio su rostro, borrando sus lágrimas, la miro, y dios no puedo dejarla así, sin una gota de vida, se que fue mi error, no pude evitarlo,

Mordí mi muñeca y se la acerque a los labios, se mancho con sangre, bebió de mi, la vi morir, para luego abrirse paso a esta muerte en vida, a vivir en sombras, a ser fantasmas en las calles, a vivir por siglos, a observar morir y desear que fuésemos nosotros…fui su copa de vino, cuando ella fue mi hostia sagrada….como una suerte de comunión entre un vampiro creado por un pura sangre y ella, un vampiro creado por lastima y misericordia.

Ni una gota de sangre quedo en su cuerpo, solo esta imagen de una niña preciosa, de una dama oscura y tenebrosa, y de este yo un caballero, un demonio que la convirtió en eso que tanto odiaba, bebí de ella para vivir, y la hice renunciar a respirar, a ver el sol cada mañana….a crecer.

Ella fue mi compañera eterna, amiga de la noche, de la ironía, de la risa falsa….

Perdón, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, después de haberla arrastrado conmigo a las sombras, es la única palabra que se me ocurre, que tal vez pueda expresarle lo arrepentido que tal vez me siento, digo tal vez, porque no se claramente lo que siento, y a veces creo que tal vez no siento nada…que si nada en mi cuerpo está vivo entonces tampoco mis sentimientos.

Muchas veces sentí deseos de acabar con toda esta parafernalia, con todas estas dudas, con todas estas reflexiones mías, quise esperar al furioso amanecer, para que me convirtiera en cenizas, pero no sé porque nunca me atreví a hacerlo, simplemente me quedaba ahí detrás de la cortina, esperando, y jamás pude dar ese paso. Y eso será porque pese a estar muerto estoy vivo, aunque mi corazón no lata, aunque todo en mi este podrido, estoy vivo, de una manera u otra, sigo con vida.

Y ahora Isabella, esta flor del desierto esta aquí conmigo, siendo el mismo monstruo que yo, una criatura de la noche que se alimenta de sangre, atrapados en este inmenso castillo…

Ella fue el sol que nunca pude volver a ver, ella fue el espejo en el que jamás pude volver a reflejarme, y nos perdíamos en las largas noches de fiesta, había instantes, largos años, en los que no había necesidad de asesinar, no había sed para Isabella, ni para mí, sus labios por largos años dejaron de teñirse de rojo…

La culpa de haber convertido en un animal de sangre fría a una criatura preciosa e inocente me destruía la paciencia, pero cuando la miraba desde el balcón bañarse desnuda en la playa bajo la luz de la luna, y verla sonreír, estirar sus brazos hacía mi borraba todas y cada una de mis dudas,

Era tan dulce, como si nunca la hubiera visto morir, como si nunca hubiera bebido de mí ese elixir de muerte.

Yacía a mi costado, sujetándome fuerte del brazo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Sé que mientras la tuve conmigo vivió con miedo, miedo a perderme, a que cuando abriera sus ojos yo no estuviera allí para darle los buenos días al caer la noche,

Para atraparla entre mis brazos y perdernos entre la muchedumbre, entre las fiestas eternas, entre las calles que parecen laberintos,

Me miraba con esos ojos dorados,

Y sonreía, sonreía y sus labios sonrosados me dejaban atónito, se veía tan viva, tan radiante, parecía más feliz y creo que eso me cegó de una manera extraña,


End file.
